


Barbell

by Adken



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Tongue Piercings, older Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adken/pseuds/Adken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the commotion that was punk!Vlad, a half dead billionaire makes the best of his new body modifications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbell

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Promsien's comic here. http://promsien.tumblr.com/post/147845788729
> 
> Y'all should check her blog bc she's my queen <3

Vlad’s mortification after his escapades as a punk under the influence of really old magical tea didn’t actually last very long. Definitely not as long as it maybe should have, but thus was the joy of having a selective memory.

There wasn’t much that could be done about the tattoos except to keep them covered as much as possible. After calming himself down about how he’d even gotten them to begin with, he actually found that he quite liked them. It definitely wasn’t the sort of thing he’d have ever done normally, but there was a certain amount of satisfaction to be had when he saw the art spanning across his shoulders and chest.

He’d always known he was a good looking man before- he kept himself in shape and was rightfully proud of his body- but the tattoos just made everything look so much better, so different and new.

They were so fresh, stark against his otherwise pale skin, and they were interesting once he had regained his senses enough to look at them objectively. Really, they were beautiful and he found that he was glad he’d gotten them despite the unusual circumstances.

The piercings were a different story completely. He’d managed to pull together enough daring to pierce his nipples back in college, and he’d kept them because he liked how it felt to have them drag against the inside of his shirts, and the feeling of fingers pulling at them, teeth dragging over them, or a tongue teasing them. Daniel, as they’d come to be lover’s, had managed to give Vlad a new appreciation for the simple rings in his nipples through his relentless and eager manipulation of them.

So piercings as a whole were not a bad thing. Vlad didn’t mind them, and could even appreciate them. The gaudy, distracting, and far too attention-gathering pieces in his ears simply had to go, however. He had a reputation to keep up, and attending meetings with his ears full of metal just would not do. It was bad enough that the tattoos sometimes showed above the collars of his shirts.

And then there were the, ah, modifications that had been made below his belt. Those were discarded without a second thought. They were odd and uncomfortable, even as much as he had no doubts they could make things very pleasant between lovers with practice. He simply did not care for them, and was certain that the only reason he’d acquired them in the first place had been for sheer rebellion.

Other than that, he’d decided to keep the ruby stud in his navel. It did no more harm than his nipple piercings, and he thought it looked quite attractive in combination with the ink decorating his shoulders and chest.

The tongue piercing he’d needed to think about. It clicked and clacked against his teeth when he spoke or ate and could become annoying very quickly, but he’d found that he otherwise enjoyed the feeling of running it over his lips and the underside of his tongue.

And then the benefits in bed bore thinking about as well. Really, it was worth quite a lot of consideration that Vlad was only too happy to oblige it with.

Vlad couldn’t help but smirk as he imagined what his young Daniel’s reaction might be. He wondered if he ought to take the younger halfa by surprise with it, or if it would be more interesting to let him know about the piercing’s continued existence and to allow him to think about it himself before acting.

Not that he had the patience for that just then. After all, his lover was already standing before him, his lunch in hand as he’d come to visit Vlad during his break between classes.

The life of a college student was difficult. His poor boy’s eyes had bags underneath them even as he graced Vlad with a smile, crossing the livingroom to the dining room connected to the kitchen where Vlad had been waiting for him.

He stood from his chair, returning Danny’s smile and reached out to brush his hand over his lover’s cheek, bringing his face close for a simple, chaste kiss. There was no use in giving up his surprise just yet, even as Danny frowned at him, having no doubt expected his usual passionate greeting.

Vlad simply smiled at him and led him to his seat, taking the chair beside him. “You’ve already eaten?” he asked, nodding towards the bag of leftovers in Danny’s hand as he sat.

Looking somewhat abashed, Daniel nodded. “I was feeling take-out today and ended up eating in the car on the way over.” he said, grinning sheepishly as Vlad studied him.

Exhaling sharply through his nose, Vlad rolled his eyes as he caught the Nasty Burger logo on the rolled up bag. Of course. “That’s alright. I just got back from a lunch meeting myself, so I wouldn’t have been able to eat with you anyways.” he said, dropping the subject as his mouth curled into a devious grin. “I’m glad you came to visit me though. I’ve something I’d like to show you.” he said, pulling their chairs closer together and laying an arm over Danny’s shoulders as he spoke softly against his ear.

Danny shivered under the simple touch and grinned, wrapping his own arm around Vlad’s waist as he allowed himself to be pulled into the older man’s lap. “I like the sound of that.” he said, pressing his lips back into Vlad’s, confused when his lover smiled into the kiss and moved his mouth away, down Danny’s chin instead of taking the young man’s mouth as he usually did.

 

Danny squirmed in Vlad’s lap as the man simply trailed his lips over Danny’s jaw, his hands wrapping around his waist and under his thighs, lifting him further up against Vlad's chest. “Vlad?” Danny asked, confused and unused to this treatment.

Vlad smiled dangerously as he met his lover’s eyes, nearly giddy with excitement . “You’re wearing a button up today.” he said simply, knowing how confused his poor boy was. He’d understand soon enough.

When Danny’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was about to reply with an actual question, Vlad pushed his chair out, sending his lover hurrying to clutch onto him even more tightly, wrapping his legs around Vlad's waist as he proceeded to lift Danny up and hauled him onto the table, running his hands up under the young man's shirt to splay his fingers over the bare skin of his back.

They stayed in that position, with Danny's legs wrapped around Vlad, and his arms locked around his neck, breathing quiet, long drawn out breaths into Vlad's ear as he rolled his body against Vlad’s under his touch, enticing him. “What're you doing?” he asked,his voice suspicious even though he was obviously already in favour of whatever it was.

Vlad grinned into Danny’s neck and pushed the tip of his tongue into the hollow of his young lover's throat, flattening it against the skin there as he dragged the barbell up, pressing it into Danny’s throat.

The hero’s mouth fell open, releasing a quiet breath of pleasure, and his hands moved to the back of Vlad’s head, fingers brushing through the soft, closely shaven hair of his undercut. “That's- Vlad, is that the tongue piercing?” he asked, bringing their faces closer, staring Vlad in the eye, a flush high on his cheeks.

Opening his mouth, Vlad flashed his tongue at Danny in a childish gesture, showing the barbell off between his fangs before moving their faces together to take his lover's mouth with his own, gladly allowing Danny to explore this new modification as he pleased. Danny keened happily as he probed at the strange object in Vlad’s mouth, playing with it and grinning into the kiss as his hips rolled forward, seeking something to thrust against.

When Vlad pulled away Danny followed after him, stopped only by Vlad’s hand on his chest and the teeth scraping at his tongue. “Noo, Vlad I want more..” Danny whined, bringing a hand up to grip his lover's tie, hoping to bring him in for more making out. He wanted to test and explore and taste that piercing until it was as familiar to him as the rest of his lover.

Vlad merely chuckled at his lover's enthusiasm and slid his hands around from Danny's back to his stomach, his fingers running up the line up buttons, deftly opening the young man's shirt until it hung wide over his shoulders. Vlad’s thumbs ran over his nipples, pausing only to draw his lover closer to him. “Another time. I want to try tasting the rest of you, see what it's like with this thing in my tongue.” he said, eyeing Danny’s bare chest and stomach appreciatively. 

Danny’s breath hitched and he pulled his arms away to brace himself against the table, his lips curling up into a sly smile as he pulled his legs away from Vlad's waist. “Well, don't let me stop you.” he said, more than happy to give into that want of Vlad’s.

With a snort, Vlad tucked his face into the crook of Danny’s neck muttering a quiet “As if you could.” He nipped at the side of Danny’s neck, licking and kissing his way down to the hero’s collarbone. He experimented with the feeling of dragging the little metal ball over Danny’s skin, humming his affection as his lover raised a hand to stroke the back of Vlad’s head as he watched, his head held high to give Vlad room, but his eyes tracking every movement that he could.

Vlad hooked his foot around the leg of his chair, pulling it back to sit in as he progressed downwards, his head dipping to take one of Danny’s nipples into his mouth. He took his time kissing the pert, pink thing before teasing the smooth metal of the barbell against it. He loved how the action made Danny shiver, and he repeated it while his fingers pulled and rolled and tugged on and played with the other.

“Vlad, please..” Danny whined, squirming as he tried to retreat from the heat of Vlad’s mouth. He was sensitive to it, and Vlad smirked, nodding as he moved on to press soft kisses over his lover’s ribs and stomach. He pushed the chair back once again and shifted onto his knees, gripping Danny’s hips gently as he pressed kisses against his stomach.

Resting his forehead against Danny’s abdomen, Vlad brought his hands around to push the button of his jeans undone and tug the hero's zipper down.

He lapped his tongue against Danny’s skin, earning a soft giggle. “Vlad, it just feels like there's something on your tongue, you know.” Danny said above him, quietly.

Vlad snorted once again and pushed Danny’s jeans down, helping the man to squirm out of them. “Suppose we'll need to practice with it then.” he said, smiling as he stroked his fingers over Danny’s hardening cock in his underpants.

A soft exhale escaped Danny’s lips as he tensed in anticipation, grinning as his lover kissed and licked at his hips while pulling Danny’s cock out into the open. Vlad's fingers wrapped around the flesh, his thumb stroking the head in smooth, consistent circles.

With his head falling backwards, Danny released a long breath, closing his eyes and making himself relax as the both of them quieted, content to share their bodies without words. He listened to the sound of Vlad’s breathing, an almost silent whistle through his nose, and the strokes of that wet tongue, drawing closer and closer to his crotch.

When Vlad's lips pressed into his inner thigh, kissing the soft, sensitive skin there before dragging that piercing across the flesh, right up to his cock, Danny gasped and twitched. He wanted to reach down and thread his fingers into Vlad's hair, to further explore the strange feeling of that new haircut while he pulled Vlad's mouth onto his cock.

A soft chuckle from below him told him that Vlad knew exactly what Danny was thinking. A large, calloused hand gripped one of his own as Vlad finally set his lips against the head of Danny’s cock. He pulled the hero's hand toward the back of his head, eyes meeting Danny’s as the young man dared to look down at the picture between his thighs.

Vlad’s mouth was closed, his lips curled into a smirk against the tip of Danny’s cock with a hand wrapped firmly around the shaft, holding it against Vlad's lips. There was a wonderful challenge in his eyes as he placed the younger halfa’s hand on the back of his head. A thrill shot through Danny as Vlad’s breath ghosted over his length, and his mouth fell open in a groan at the sight of him.

His breath caught in his throat when Vlad's mouth opened and those lips slid down over his head. His fingers tightened in Vlad’s hair, cock filling out further in the older man's mouth as he sucked and pushed his tongue firmly against the hot flesh of Danny’s cock.

Oddly enough, Danny hardly even felt the barbell in Vlad's tongue until the man purposely pressed it into him, but he greatly enjoyed the feeling of Vlad’s tongue lapping at the underside of his cock, his lips tightening around him, bobbing up and down anyways.

Danny sat up, pushing his right hand into Vlad's hair next to his left and began to knead at the man’s hair, his eyes glued to Vlad’s even as his lover was distracted with the cock on his tongue and the hands in his hair, gently pulling his mouth further down.

Danny was entirely unprepared when Vlad simply slid forward, swallowing Danny’s cock into the back of his throat like it was nothing, until his nose brushed against the young man's crotch and Danny's grip on his hair turned almost painful as a stream of curses and praise left his mouth.

“Vlad, please, I need to cum, please faster-” begged Danny, as his fingers loosened and frantically began petting Vlad as the man stilled on Danny’s swallowed cock. It was too much, and Danny knew what Vlad was trying to get him to do. He moaned, loud and frustrated as his hips bucked, cock twitching in Vlad’s mouth at the movement. “Please, Vlad, let me cum..” he breathed, rolling his hips into Vlad’s mouth as much as he could from his sitting position.

Vlad hummed around him and his tongue swept from side to side, the barbell making itself known as the man pulled back, pressuring it into the flesh of Danny's cock. Danny cried out and followed the movement with his hips, his hands releasing Vlad's hair to brace himself against the table again as he lifted himself off of the table to chase Vlad’s mouth.

The pressure around his cock was relieved with a dull ‘pop’ as Vlad released him, licking at the head of his cock as his hand gripped him once more, stroking Danny towards his climax as the tip of his cock rested on Vlad’s tongue.

Their eyes met again, Danny’s full of want and lust and relief to mirror Vlad’s triumph as he spilled himself over that tongue, his hips jerking and his head falling back with his eyes closed as he moaned through his release.

Vlad licked gently at Danny’s cock, swallowing his mess down and teaching his lips with his tongue before he pushed himself back up onto his feet to stand above his lover, eyes roaming over his spent form as he reached to pull his own cock free from where it strained against his pants.

He wrapped a hand around himself, planting his other on the table next to Danny’s leg and began to stroke, smirking as Danny’s eyes fluttered open again to watch. His lover licked his lips, interestedly as Vlad thrust into his own hand between Danny’s thighs, his breath turning harsh as he brought himself to climax under his lover's gaze.

Danny caught him in his arms and his mouth was pressed insistently to Vlad's as he came down from his high, a smile stretching Vlad's lips as Danny relentlessly chased after the barbell in his tongue. 

They were a heavily breathing, giggling mess when they both finally relaxed back into Vlad’s chair, the elder halfa’s arms wrapping around Danny’s back as they continued their kisses, lazily.

When they parted, Danny placed his lips to the corner of Vlad’s mouth, smiling. “You're as devious as ever, but fuck me if I don't kind of love it.” he muttered.

Vlad chuckled, nipping at Danny’s lip, as he held his lover tightly. “I'm keeping the barbell.” he said, simply. “I think we like it.”


End file.
